


Only to Excess

by i_paint_the_sky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_paint_the_sky/pseuds/i_paint_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the bsg pornbattle on Livejournal. Prompt: "too much, too soon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only to Excess

A gasp. 

A sigh. 

A shiver of anticipation.

Kara wasn’t used to feeling this way. Sure, she’d always been up for a good frak. But never like this. She wasn’t even sure that anything like this had ever happened before, not just to her but to anyone.

Just hours ago, she’d been given the command to kill Helena Cain. And now? Now she was lying naked in the Admiral’s bed, sweat drenching her body, her blood hot with booze and lust. 

She had too many thoughts, too many frakked up things all jumbled about in her head. _Shoot her in the head. Don’t flinch. Kids in body bags, going out the airlock._

She wasn’t even sure how she’d ended up in this position. But maybe she didn’t really care. _Don’t flinch._

No, ooooh, scratch that. She definitely didn’t care. 

_Don’t flinch._

And then there was a mouth between her thighs, lips sucking on her clitoris, and everything else just didn’t matter anymore.

Kara wasn’t used to feeling this way. But in another lifetime, that could have changed.


End file.
